Fulfillment
by MaybeBaby1280
Summary: Sequel to "Bound."  After a night of ecstasy being bound to the bed by Cameron, House decides to repay the favor.  But what could she possibly want that he hasn't given her yet? House/Cameron/Wilson.


Cameron wakes up to the sound of a loud moan escaping her own lips. Her head feels fuzzy, the after effects of an extremely vivid dream. In the dream, House had been touching her, claiming her body with his hands and mouth. She swears she can still feel his touch. She tries to open her eyes, to bring herself back to reality, but when she lifts her eyelids she sees nothing but darkness. Her hands reach up to her face and trace the edge of the silky material covering her eyes. Blindfolded. A necktie, probably the same one she had used when she…

Reality suddenly comes crashing down on her. She _can_ still feel his touch, because his mouth is on her breasts, teasing and biting her nipples, and then soothing them with his warm tongue. She is completely naked, and she wonders how he managed to remove her pajamas without waking her. Then she remembers that this is House; he can do anything when he sets his mind to it.

His mouth is still on her breast, but his hands are wandering lower. His index finger dips into her navel before circling around to trace the curve between her hip and her waist.

She knows this is her penance for what she did to him. He always has to have the last word.

"House?" she whispers, so softly that she can barely hear it leave her lips, and she wonders if he knows yet that she's awake. Judging by his enthusiasm, he seems to be enjoying himself so much that she's almost reluctant to distract him by speaking. But she wants in on this game.

"House, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he mumbles against her skin, his lips still wrapped around her nipple.

"I think you're trying to get back at me for the other night."

"Clever girl. Did I ever tell you that I only love you for your brain?"

"That's a blatant lie, or else you wouldn't be doing _that_."

His mouth wanders up the valley between her breasts and dances across her clavicle before clamping down on the sensitive skin just behind her ear. Cameron inhales sharply at the sting of his teeth then holds the breath as he speaks in her ear.

"I'm under the impression that you quite enjoy what I'm doing," he whispers quietly. She loves the way his voice drops an octave when he's turned on, how he sounds all gravelly and husky. The sound travels down her spine and settles in her belly. "But just to make sure…"

House dips one finger inside her, just barely teasing her entrance, and swirls it up and around her clit. A small grunt of approval escapes his throat; she's dripping wet. She bites her bottom lip when he pulls his hand away from her.

"You want more, don't you?" he says at the look of frustration on Cameron's face.

"Yes," she says, but it comes out as a breathy sigh because he is cradling her head in his hands as he kisses and licks his way down her throat, his fingers tangling in her long curls.

They make out like teenagers, and Cameron wants desperately to be able to see him, but she doesn't dare remove the blindfold. She wonders why he hasn't tied up her hands, like she did to him, but trusts that he has his reasons.

Without warning, House pulls back from the kiss and pins her to the bed with her arms above her head. His lips hover over hers, their breaths mingling, and she strains against his grip. Holding both her delicate wrists in one of his large hands, he uses his free hand to stroke her ribcage, waist, hip, thigh.

"I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be explicitly honest with me," he speaks softly against her ear.

His hand is moving in languorous circles on her inner thigh, and it's hard to concentrate when his fingers are _so close_ to where she desperately wants them, but she nods her head in agreement.

"Do I satisfy you, Cameron?" His voice is barely a whisper, but it's also deep and throaty and it makes her core throb. She knows he meant it to come across as sexy banter, a new form of foreplay to keep things exciting. But she detects the tiniest hint of insecurity; he truly wants to know if he measures up.

Cameron turns her head to capture his lips with her own. How can she possibly express in words how he makes her feel when he is pressed against her, claiming her body and soul? Again, she wishes she could see him, wishes he could see the truth in her eyes as she speaks to him.

"Yes, House. Absolutely, and in every way possible."

"In _every_ way possible?"

"Well maybe not at this exact moment in time," she says with mounting frustration, trying to inch her hips towards his fingers, which dance across her skin teasingly.

"So there's nothing you would want me to do, no… unfulfilled fantasies of yours?"

"House, what are you getting at here?"

"Everybody lies, Cameron. You've been withholding information from me."

"What kind of information are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about." His fingertips are brushing against her outer lips now, just barely stroking, spreading her wetness. She begins to squirm beneath him, and as he releases his grasp on her wrists, she wraps her arms around his bare shoulders and digs her nails into his skin.

"You want to know what my fantasies are." There is no response from him. "Oh my god… You _already_ know what my fantasies are! How did you… who did you talk to?"

"I have my sources. But I want to hear it from you." House finally slides his middle finger inside her, curling it against that most sensitive spot. Cameron gasps at the sudden invasion and spreads her legs apart wider for him. "Tell me Cameron. What do you want that I haven't given you yet?"

"I want…" Her voice is shaky, not only from the blissful sensations his fingers are creating, but also from the excruciating intimacy of the situation. She knows she would do anything for this man, but she wasn't expecting this. She wasn't prepared to lay bare her innermost desires, not knowing if he would mock her for them or make her fantasies come true.

"Tell me." His voice is softer now, less demanding. He is asking her to trust him. "Please."

And then he touches his thumb to her clit, applying gentle pressure, and she knows that she will give in to his plea, because she has never been able to deny him anything. And he makes her feel so fucking good, not just like this, but all the time, so why shouldn't she grant him this one request?

"I want to be fucked by two men at the same time." She blurts the words out as quickly as possible just to get it over with, like ripping off a band aid. His hand stills its movements, and the silence between them feels like it lasts an eternity. She's terrified because she can't see the look on his face, can't tell if he's intrigued or horrified. But then his fingers are moving in her again, his mouth is on her neck, and he's whispering in her ear gently.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I thought you'd find it repulsive."

"Trust me, Cameron, I could never think anything about you is repulsive."

"Well that's reassuring. So why the sudden interest in my deepest, darkest secrets?"

"It's just one more piece to the puzzle?" he says cryptically. House is moving down her body now, licking his way across her stomach, pausing to draw a circle around her navel before continuing lower.

"Maybe, but there's more to it than that. What are you hiding, House?"

"Nothing." She can hear the shit-eating grin in his voice. "Just lay back and enjoy."

House licks her, replacing his thumb with his tongue on her clit, and begins lapping at the sensitive nub. Cameron follows his orders and gives in to the sensations, welcoming the familiar warm tingle that spreads across her body as his tongue moves expertly on her.

She is so caught up in the moment that she doesn't hear the soft footsteps padding across the hardwood floor. Her mind is focused solely on the ministrations of the man whose face is buried between her thighs, and she barely registers the shifting of the mattress as a third body rests its weight next to her. But seconds later, she gasps in surprise and confusion as she feels another set of hands smooth across her shoulders and down her arms. Softer hands, with a tender, tentative touch. The fingers lace through her own and squeeze reassuringly. This man's fingertips are less slender than House's, but lack the guitar string calluses on the left hand.

Cameron's head strains up off the pillow, inclined towards House, questioning. But he doesn't miss a beat, simply continues swirling his tongue around her clit as if there wasn't another man in their bed with his hands on her. The pieces are starting to come together. This explains the curious line of questions a few moments ago, the blindfold, the sensual middle-of-the-night wake up call. House has planned every meticulous detail of this experience. And that thought turns her on more than she ever thought possible.

Her head moves now towards the stranger. She has a strong suspicion of who this man might be, but she needs reassurance. He senses her apprehension and lowers his lips to her ear.

"Cameron, it's me."

"Wilson?" Suspicion confirmed. She suddenly feels incredibly self-conscious, naked and spread open in front of House's best friend. It's not that she's never appreciated Wilson's good looks or contemplated how attentive a lover he must be. She just never expected to actually be put in a situation with him in which there would be absolutely nothing left to the imagination.

"Yeah. You're sure you're ok with this?"

"Well I admit it comes as quite a surprise, but… Oh _god_," she moans as House slides another finger inside her and thrusts deeply. And it feels so fucking good that any hesitation melts away. She realizes how badly she wants this to happen. "Yeah, I'm fine. Better than fine," she pants.

"You two done chit-chatting up there? I'm trying to focus and it's kind of distracting," House says, poking his head up momentarily. He licks his lips and moans appreciatively, like he's savoring a rare vintage scotch. "I must say, Cameron, you are tasting especially fine tonight. You don't know what you're missing out on, Wilson." And then he lowers his head again and resumes fucking her slowly with his fingers and tongue.

Cameron once again allows the sensations to wash over her. She arches her back into Wilson's touch as he runs his hands up her stomach and between her breasts. He leans in to her, places a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispers just before sealing his lips over hers fully. She opens to his kiss, accepting his tongue into her mouth, and strokes her fingertips across the smooth skin of his cheek. So different from kissing House, from feeling the scrape of stubble that sometimes leaves her feeling raw for hours afterwards. It's never an unpleasant feeling; in fact she relishes having his mark on her body. But still she marvels at the stark contrast.

House is moving faster now, and Cameron can feel herself getting close. Just when she's teetering on the edge, he pulls away with a wet smack of his lips. She cries out in frustration. She had been right there, so close, and he knew it. Her fingers thread through Wilson's hair roughly and she bites down on his bottom lip hard enough to just cross over the pleasure/pain threshold.

"Not yet, Cameron," House says firmly. "Wilson, come here. I think it's your turn now."

House moves up the bed and sits with his back against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. He helps Cameron sit up slightly, her back leaning heavily against his chest. From this angle he is able to watch Wilson settle between her parted thighs while still having full access to her breasts, which he immediately cups in his palms.

"She likes it when you flick your tongue up and down really fast. Works like a charm every time," House offers to Wilson.

"Thanks for the pointer, but I think I can handle this," Wilson says as he begins nipping at Cameron's inner thigh.

She can feel House's erection pressing into her back through his boxer briefs as she leans into him. Her hand snakes behind her and brushes against his length, but he pulls her hand away.

"I know I'm hard to resist," he mumbles into her ear, "but this is all about you right now. Just watch."

House loosens the knot on the tie and the silky material falls from her eyes. She blinks hard to allow her eyes to adjust to the soft light. The image that slowly comes into focus is more erotic than she thought possible. The top of Wilson's head is visible between her thighs as he makes his first tentative lick at her clit. Like House, he is wearing only boxer shorts, and she admires the movement of his back muscles as he props himself up on his elbows. Her gaze then travels to her breasts, where House's large hands are cupping and squeezing, teasing her nipples into tight peaks and then flicking them with his thumbs.

She is suddenly overcome by the urge to see House, to look into his eyes. She's been craving eye contact since this game began, and now she is finally able to indulge. Craning her head to the side, she looks up at him, silently begging him to meet her gaze. He glances down at her and the look in his eyes is soft, full of concern and desire and love. And in that moment, despite the incredible things Wilson is doing to her with his tongue, she exists only for this man.

"Is this what you wanted?" he whispers softly, his lips brushing against hers. "Is this ok?"

Her eyes flutter closed for the briefest moment as Wilson slides two fingers inside her, and then she's focused on House's gaze again, nodding to answer his question because she doesn't think she can form a coherent sentence at this point.

"I would do anything for you, Cameron. I'd give you anything you want," he says in between kisses. And she thinks that this is the most raw, pure, and intimate thing he has ever said to her, surpassing even the first time he told her he loved her.

As he kisses her, his hands slide down her body and lift her legs, placing her feet on the outsides of his calves, spreading her apart even further. Wilson takes advantage of his increased access and pushes his fingers deeper inside her, curling them as they move in and out. Once again, she's getting close to the edge, the tension building in her lower belly.

"Let him make you come," House tells her, his lips now pressed against the outer shell of her ear. "I want to hold you while you come for him. For both of us."

Her head is spinning with the sensations now. Wilson is lapping at her clit, and his tongue is soft and warm and moving so perfectly as his fingers glide in and out of her. And House is whispering in her ear, encouraging her on with the most erotic words. She wraps one arm around House's neck behind her and with her other hand she threads her fingers through Wilson's hair, holding his head in place because she is so fucking close and if he moves even an inch she'll scream.

House tells her again to come for him, and she does, and she can't decide whose name to cry out, so she just moans God's name and "_fuck"_ and any other incoherent syllable that happens to leave her lips. Her orgasm is strong and goes on and on. House holds her tightly in his arms, still whispering in her ear, telling her _"that's my girl"_ and _"don't stop"_ and _"you're so fucking perfect"_. She blindly reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together as she bucks against Wilson's mouth.

After an eternity, Cameron begins to slowly come down from her high, and Wilson stills his movements. She collapses in House's arms, allowing him to fully support her weight as Wilson leans over her body and kisses her. She tastes herself on his lips, the familiar muskiness mingling with the new flavor that is distinctively Wilson.

Cameron is still buzzing from her orgasm, every nerve ending exquisitely sensitive. She wants to make these two men feel as amazing as they have made her feel. The desire to have House in her mouth is suddenly overwhelming. She turns in his embrace and kneels between his legs, tugging on his boxer briefs and helping him shimmy out of them.

She licks her lips hungrily as his cock springs free from the garment. Lowering her head to him, she meets his gaze as he watches her touch her tongue to the tip of his achingly hard erection. This is one of her favorite parts of making love to him: watching the expressions on his face as she takes him into her mouth. She loves seeing him try to maintain eye contact, his eyes growing more hooded with desire as she swirls her tongue around his cock.

House's gaze flicks over to Wilson, who she notices has removed his boxers as well. Out of her peripheral vision she can see Wilson give House a questioning look as he inclines his head towards her. After everything he's just done to her, he is still asking for permission. Cameron finds this incredibly endearing. House nods his head in approval just before releasing a low moan as Cameron takes him deeper into her mouth.

She feels the mattress shift as Wilson moves to kneel behind her. His hands are soft on her hips, stroking gently. He uses a feather light touch to trace each vertebra, finally smoothing his palms across the small dimples at the base of her spine. It occurs to her that this is the complete opposite of what House would do in that position. Not that House is never gentle or tender; no, she has the distinct pleasure of witnessing a well-guarded romantic side to him to rival her own. But when he has her on hands and knees, her ass swaying seductively in front of him, his hands are always greedy and rough, pulling her into him with such force that it takes her breath away. Wilson's slow exploration of her back is an entirely new sensation: not better or worse than being ravaged by House, just different.

As Cameron wraps her hand around the base of House's cock, she hears the tear of a condom wrapper. Her body tenses in anticipation. She looks up at House to gauge his reaction, searching for any signs that he might not really be ok with his best friend fucking her like this. His eyes are searing into her, meeting her gaze with unwavering intensity, and she tries to silently convey to him that even though this is the fulfillment of her fantasy, she's also doing it for him. She wants to share this with him, to give him this part of her that she's never given anyone else.

Her knees are spread wide now and she bends forward with her weight on her elbows. House smoothes the hair away from her face and watches with rapt attention as her head bobs up and down in his lap. And then Cameron feels Wilson teasing her entrance, spreading her wetness with the tip of his cock, pushing inside her just an inch before pulling away again. She grinds her hips against him, eager to be filled. A whimper of frustration reverberates in her throat, eliciting a deep groan from House. Finally, Wilson plunges into her, and her moan is muffled by House's cock. She can feel him growing thicker in her mouth, the sounds of her pleasure spurring him onward towards his climax.

Cameron somehow maintains the presence of mind to focus on the sensual assault she is experiencing, if only for a moment. All five of her senses are overloaded in the sweetest way possible. The tangy-sweet scent of her own arousal is heavy in the air, mingling with two very different and very masculine scents. The grunts of the two men as they pursue their own pleasure travel straight from her ears to her clit, making her throb. In front of her is the stunning sight of House with his head tilted back in ecstasy. She can taste his salty pre-cum on her tongue, evidence that he won't last much longer. And now all she can focus on is pure feeling: the feel of Wilson's cock gliding in and out of her, stretching her muscles; the feel of his fingers grabbing at her hips for leverage; the feel of House's cock twitching in her mouth and his balls tightening in her palm; the feel of his hands in her hair, holding her head in place as his hips thrust against her.

And then she feels the warm flood of House spilling into her, and she drinks him in, pumping the base of his cock with her hand to prolong his pleasure. He has the most gorgeous expression on his face, his jaw dropped open and his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he half-moans, half-grunts with the force of his orgasm. Cameron swallows in one gulp then licks his cock clean before moving up his body to rest her head on his belly.

He pulls her into his embrace, guiding her so that her palms are flat on his chest and she is bent over at the waist, pressing her weight into him. They are nearly face to face in this position, and House places kisses on her temples and the corners of her mouth. He is watching her intently, studying the expression on her face while his best friend slams into her with quick thrusts.

Cameron can't tear her eyes away from House's stare. He's looking at her with such awe, such reverence, like he can't believe he's allowed to witness the sight in front of him. His hand slides down her stomach and between her thighs, quickly finding her clit and circling it with the pad of his finger. His other hand is kneading her breast, pinching her nipple, and she can't stop moaning.

She can feel Wilson deep inside her, moving quickly, and she hopes that he's close because she's _right there_. With one more thrust, one more swirl of House's finger on her clit, Cameron is digging her nails into House's chest and moaning louder than she ever has before, surprising all three of them with the volume of her cries. House's eyes grow huge and he crushes his lips against hers, swallowing her moans while she comes all over his hand.

Cameron's muscles clamping down around Wilson's cock sends him over the edge with a groan. His hips have lost their rhythm, and with a few final thrusts he is coming inside her. She feels his heat even through the condom, feels his fingers digging into her skin, and she knows she'll have bruises there later. She pulses her muscles voluntarily, just to hear Wilson moan one more time before he collapses against her back.

As Wilson pulls away from Cameron, she sits up on the bed and wraps her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispers before placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine," he chuckles, his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her against his chest.

They squeeze each other tightly, and then Wilson holds her at arm's length, glancing at House over her shoulder. He turns back to look at the woman in his embrace.

"He may not always act like it," Wilson whispers against Cameron's ear, "but he would do anything for you. You've got him wrapped around your little finger. He planned this whole thing just for you."

"I figured as much," Cameron whispers back, stealing a glance at House laying on the bed behind her with a look of blissful oblivion on his face.

"I'm… gonna get going now." Wilson is putting his boxers back on now and walking backwards towards the bedroom door. "I'll just lock up on the way out."

House is reaching for Cameron, pulling her on top of him as he raises his head off the pillow and calls to Wilson, "See ya later Jimmy! And hey, thanks for giving me that tie for Christmas last year. As you can see, I finally put it to good use."

Wilson rolls his eyes and clicks the door shut, and then Cameron is stretched out on top of House, her chin resting on his chest as he looks down at her. His hands are stroking her back lazily, drawing little designs along her spine.

"I can't believe you planned this."

"Well I hope you enjoyed it, because it's never happening again," he says with a smirk. "I mean, did you see that? His hands were _all over you_!"

Cameron laughs and leans forward to kiss him before letting her hands wander down his body. She's ready now to be filled by the man who belongs inside her.


End file.
